El Muérdago
by Shiko-k
Summary: Sumario: Tinker Bell. – Silvermist, ¿Qué es eso?- , - Es un muérdago Tink-. Yuri.


**Aviso:** Primero que nada, cabe decir que no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salgan aquí, todo va con sus respectivos dueños (Disney/Bradley Raymond/J.). Yo sólo soy una loca desquiciada con una gran imaginación.

**Advertencia:** Es un fanfic Yuri, véase de relaciones romanticonas entre mujeres; por lo tanto, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es un Tinkerbell/Silvermist. Simplemente porque me gusta verlas juntitas y se me ocurrió la idea.

Eso sí, no sé tanto sobre el mundo de las hadas, ni tampoco sé si tengo bien entendido lo del muérdago, así que si hay algo malo, algo en lo que me equivoqué, pues, de favor avisen y disculpen la ignorancia o____o.

**Sumario:**

Tinker Bell. – Silvermist, ¿Qué es eso?- , - Es un muérdago Tink-. Yuri.

* * *

**El Muérdago**

* * *

En Pixie Hollow se festejaba con orgullo el trabajo de todas las hadas –en especial las de nieve-por hacer posible que la época de invierno llegase a Tierra Firme sin demora. El festejo estaba llevándose a cabo en el Árbol del Polvo de las Hadas, ahí donde cierta hada rubia había llegado hacía casi un año. Lo habían decorado de una manera minuciosa, con adornos colgando de cada una de sus ramas en forma de esferas, copos de nieve, estrellas y flores de hierba buena.

En el centro había una mesa enorme, donde podías encontrar todo tipo de postres y comida, y por encima de ella había un enorme candelabro dorado, con figuras de las hadas de todas las estaciones talladas en cada una de sus velas; eso y sin olvidar la cascada de polvo dorado que salía del árbol, dándole un toque mágico a la noche. Las hadas revoloteaban por todo el lugar, algunas cantando los villancicos que los músicos tocaban, otras entrándole con fe a la comida o simplemente platicando. La Hada Mary y la Reina Clarion tenían su propio grupito de 'admiradoras' y no paraban de reír con las preguntas que muchas le hacían. Por su parte, los Ministros de la Primavera, Otoño, Verano e Invierno charlaban amenamente.

Tinker Bell estaba maravillada. Todos estaban disfrutando de este momento, sin peleas, sin problemas, con alegría y devoción. Todo por lo que habían pasado ella y las demás, y que ahora estuvieran aquí todos reunidos celebrando, era como sacarse los problemas de encima. De alguna manera, se sentía completa. Buscó a sus amigas con la mirada y cuando las encontró se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando, sonrientes, agitando las manos, esperando a que se les uniera.

Les saludo con un movimiento de su mano, regresándoles la sonrisa. Antes de ir hacia ellas, se detuvo por un momento. El aire estaba tan alegre y conmovedor, que sintió ganas de estar un tiempo a solas y reflexionar. En un acto reflejo giró hacia la derecha, hacia un espacio solitario.

Las demás se quedaron confundidas y sin saber qué hacer. A veces Tink todavía era un misterio para ellas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tink?- Preguntaba Iridessa, aún sabiendo que ninguna de las otras sabría responderle.

- Quien sabe, esta extraña hoy – Contestó Fawn encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, ¿le habrá pasado algo?- Decía Silvermist con tono preocupado.

- Ni idea, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar con ella?- Sugirió Rosseta.

- Yo diría que solo fuera una- Dijo el hada de los animales mientras bebía agua.

- ¿Por qué solo una? –

- Pues, yo no creo que si vamos todas, nos vaya a decir lo que de verdad le ocurre-

- …Buen punto con eso-

Las haditas se vieron entre todas en silencio. Fawn tenía razón, era más fácil así que Tinker Bell soltara la sopa. Si iban todas, no diría el asunto en su totalidad, por lo tanto no serían de mucha ayuda de todas maneras. Pero, ¿Quién de ellas iría?. Nadie decía ni hacía nada. Y no era porque no querían hablar con la rubia, era porque no sabían exactamente quien sería la indicada para esta tarea, pues también dependía de los humores de la hada artesana y de la confianza que tuviera para poder hablar con sinceridad.

Al ver que no pasaba nada, e impaciente por saber que le pasaba a su amiga, Silvermist se levantó revoloteando.

- Yo iré-

* * *

Tinker Bell miraba las estrellas con detenimiento. Le sorprendían esas pequeñas chispitas tintineantes atrapadas en la cortina de terciopelo negro, dando entre tiempos pequeños chispazos de luz.

_Son hermosas._

Soltó un ligero suspiro y se recargó en la rama más cercana que encontró. Se rodeó con sus brazos y sonrío para sí misma; pues hacía un poco de frío-y eso que se había puesto su ropa de invierno. Mientras tanto, Silvermist se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Tink?- Preguntó la peli negra tocando suavemente el hombro de la rubia.

-…¡A-ah!- Tinker Bell se sobresaltó un poco, haciendo que la otra soltara una risita juguetona

- ¡Silvermist!, no me espantes así-

- Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlo- La miró con la sonrisa más grande que Tinker Bell le había visto, y se sintió aún más contenta de lo que estaba.

- Hey, ¿y por qué aquí tan solita?, ¿ya no te agradamos? – Preguntó la peli negra borrando la sonrisa de su cara y poniendo un tono preocupado.

- ¡Qué!, claro que sí, ¡son de mis mejores amigas!- Le replicó rápidamente– Simplemente quería estar sola y pensar, eso es todo-

- Oh - Contestó más aliviada y sonriendo de nuevo.

_Sólo quería estar algo sola. SOLA._

La peli negra se ruborizó un poco por tardarse en captar lo que su amiga decía.

- Oh, um, bueno, en ese caso te dejo sola Tink- Estaba por irse, pero sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

- No, no te vayas, me gusta tu compañía- Le dijo la rubia sinceramente con una sonrisa en los labios. En acto reflejo la peli negra le correspondió el afecto y se acercó un poco más a la rubia.

- Está bien - Respondía mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Tink, quien volvió a mirar las estrellas. Silvermist siguió la mirada de su amiga y contempló la belleza de la noche. Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Silvermist rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?-

- Ah- Suspiró la rubia –Pienso en lo bien que la he pasado durante todo este tiempo, con los demás, ¡con ustedes!, en todo lo que me han ayudado, en todo lo que hemos conseguido y que sin ustedes no sé qué haría, casi todo lo que eh aprendido a sido gracias a ustedes y jamás me había sentido tan feliz por ello…-

- Awww, eres una lindura- Dijo la peli negra mientras soltaba una risita tonta y le apretaba las mejillas a la rubia.

- ¡Ah déjame!- Sonreía la otra mientras hacia un esfuerzo en vano de apartar las manos torturadoras(pero suaves) de Silvermist. Cuando por fin pudo alejar un poco las manos de sus mejillas, Tinker Bell miró de reojo hacia arriba y divisó algo que llamó su atención.

- Silvermist, ¿qué es eso?-

La hada del agua miró hacia donde la rubia apuntaba, y se dio cuenta de la plantita peculiar que estaba colgada justo ahí arriba, en esa rama.

- Es un muérdago –

- ¡Un muérdago!...- Exclamó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Si…ni idea de quién lo colgó ahí-

- Oh, si… ¿y qué es un muérdago?- Jamás había escuchado una palabra como esa. La peli negra se le quedó viendo un poco incrédula y después soltó una risita.

- Pues, por lo que me han dicho las hadas de nieve, es una cosa muy común en la Tierra Firme por estas fechas, es como una costumbre que tienen- Explicaba – al parecer, cuando haya dos personas debajo de él, tienen que besarse, para la buena suerte y el amor eterno, o algo así-

- ¿En serio?, ¡qué genial!- Decía la rubia emocionada moviendo las alas. Cada vez le sorprendía y le interesaba más y más lo que venía de la Tierra Firme. Sólo había ido una vez, pero no perdía la esperanza de volver a visitarla pronto y conocerla mejor.

- Si, supongo-

Ambas sonrieron y miraron una vez más la plantita, que se sacudió un poco por una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado. Entonces algo en el cerebrito de Tinker Bell se prendió.

Si lo que Silvermist decía era cierto, entonces….

_Estamos las dos, aquí…abajo del muérdago.…y si dos personas…._

_Debajo de él….tienen que…._

Y al parecer solo a la hada artesana le afecto un poco la declaración, porque la otra seguía sonriendo como normalmente. Tinker Bell se le quedó viendo a la peli negra con inseguridad.

_No estará pensando en…._

De pronto, la imagen que apareció por su mente la dejó sin aliento, y un color carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas. Se imaginó a la peli negra acercarse lentamente, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos pero con pasos firmes.

_Tink…_

Silvermist la tomaba de los hombros delicadamente, y ella por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse. Le peli negra le sonreía. De una manera diferente, maliciosa. Y sentía escalofríos desde la punta de las orejas hasta la punta de los pies.

_Hey Tink…_

Veía como la peli negra invadía su espacio y cerraba lentamente los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de ella. Seguía sin poder mover nada, y ya podía sentir el aliento de Silvermist sobre sus labios.

_Es cálido…muy cálido…_

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos contra su propia voluntad. Esperando a que la distancia se perdiera entre las dos.

_Tink…_

_¡Tinker Bell!_

Y de pronto todo se evaporó delante suyo cuando sintió un jalón de su mano.

- ¿Tinker Bell?- Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y se dio cuenta de que tenía a la peli negra enfrente.

- ¡Silvermist!- No era su intención gritar, pero el suceso reciente la había desorbitado por completo. Zarandeó la cabeza rápidamente.

- Hey, ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde estabas?- Le preguntó con interés y agregó burlonamente - ¿Por qué tan roja?-

- ¿¡E-eh!? – La rubia no sabía que decirle. No era buena con las mentiras, pero es que tampoco podía decirle una cosa como _soñé-despierta-que-me-besabas-ahorita-mismo-y-no-hice-nada-para-evitarlo-asi-que-no-entiendo-lo-que-me-está-pasando, _sería demasiado. Este asunto era demasiado extraño para ella, a penas y podía articular palabras

- ¿R-roja?, ¿y-yo?, mentira- Trataba de ganar tiempo, aunque no le resultaría fácil evitar a la peli negra, era demasiado inteligente y la conocía muy bien como para no saber sus trucos.

- Siiiii tú…estás toda rojita, ¿es por lo del muérdago? – Silvermist sabía muy bien que era sobre el muérdago, ella también se perdió en sus pensamientos la primera vez que le dijeron sobre ello, claro que, sus pensamientos fueron muy diferentes a los de la rubia. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de la otra.

_¿En quién pensabas Tinker Bell?_

- ¿¡E-eh!?, ¿q-qué?, ¡No!,¡ Por supuesto que no!- 'Afirmaba' la rubia mientras lo negaba con las manos y la cabeza - ¿por qué sería sobre e-el muérdago ese de todas maneras?-

- Bueno, simplemente lo supuse, como es algo nuevo para ti- Respondió algo sarcástica, algo raro en ella, pero es que se estaba cansando de no poder sacarle nada a la ojiazul.

- P-pues te equivocaste- Reprochaba mientras jugaba con sus manos y veía para otro lado.

Sin nada más que hacer, y sabiendo que su amiga es una testaruda de primera, Silvermist soltó un suspiro, tirando la toalla.

- Mmm…está bien, tu ganas- Levantó las manos en muestra de rendición – Pero sólo por esta vez… Y te dejó para que sigas con tus pensamientos Tink –

Una parte de la rubia se sintió decepcionada. Y estaba más confundida que nunca por eso. Incluso pareciera que sus alas se fueron para abajo en muestra de abandono.

Pues qué, ¿acaso esperaba que algo sucediera?. Se suponía que no.

La peli negra giró, se alejó unos cuantos pasos, y estaba por tomar vuelo cuando de pronto se acordó de algo infalible.

_Estamos debajo del muérdago_

- ¡Se me olvidaba! – Giró hacia la rubia y se acercó volando hacia ella. La otra por su parte sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una extraña sensación en su interior, que hicieron que sus alas tintinearan con anticipación.

- Estamos debajo de un muérdago- Dijo con una sonrisa piadosa en los labios, tomando con sus manos los hombros de la otra.

- ¡S-s-silvermist!- La rubia la miró con nerviosismo.

_¡Gulp!_

Sentía su cuerpo acalorado y cuando vio a la peli negra con una mirada fija, apretó los puños para que las manos le dejaran de temblar. Su cara empezaba a tomar un color rojizo y al ver el rostro de Silvermist tan cerca, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_¡Esto es!…_

La peli negra la miraba extrañada. ¿Por qué la reacción tan extraña?.

Pero bueno, de una u otra forma, se le hacía un escenario muy lindo ver la cara rojiza de Tink, sus ojos cerrados a la fuerza y sus hombros tensándose a cada segundo, los traviesos cabellos enredados que se movían con el viento de la noche, y las estrellas iluminando el espacio. Era una vista encantadora. Así que sonrió, y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de la rubia para después de unos segundos apartarse.

La rubia, por su parte, no podía creerlo. Parpadeo varias veces, dejó de apretar los puños y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso fue todo? – Dijo en voz alta, algo que planeaba decirlo para ella misma. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Silvermist la miró sorprendida y ruborizada. Posó una mano contra su pecho y parecía que le faltaba el aire.

La rubia volvió a ponerse rojiza de la cara y miró para otro lado.

- Pues, ¿esperabas otra cosa?- Preguntaba la peli negra tímidamente.

_¿Un beso en los labios?_

- ¿Q-qué?, ¡n-no!, no no ,y- yo no… ¡claro que no!- Le decía sin poder verla a los ojos, ¿cómo podría? Se le había escapado de la boca una tontería enorme - ¿q-qué insinúas?, ¡estás delirando Silvermist!-

- Tinker Bell…-

- ¡N-no!, ya sé, ¿te sientes bien?, ¡a lo mejor tienes fiebre!- La artesana trataba de hacer todo lo posible para dejar cortada la conversación, pensado que así le pondría otro significado a lo que había dicho y ahorrarse cualquier problema con Silvermist. Lamentablemente, estaba empezando a alzar la voz demasiado, y si seguía así, algunos chismosos de por ahí podrían darse cuenta y acercarse, y a pesar de no saber lo que había pasado, si veían que estaban bajo el muérdago….

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hada del agua.

_Van a pensar otras cosas…._

- Tinker Be-

- ¡No!, ¡no trates de engañarme!, yo sé que algo tienes Silvermist-

- Tinker-

- ¡O quizás tanto ruido de agua te ha tapado los tímpanos!, ¡es por eso que no escuchas tan bien!-

- ¡Tink!-

- Y así te dio la impresión de haber escuchado lo que pensaste que escuchaste, pero en realidad, ¡no escuchaste nada!-

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Silvermist supo que solo había una cosa para callar a la rubia sin que la interrumpiera. Se ruborizó de momento, y agarrando valor, se acercó a una rubia histérica en pleno punto de ebullición.

- ¡Igual y no fue sólo el agua!, tambié—

Y sintió el jalón desde su hombro derecho, y unos labios posados sobre los suyos.

Sus alas revolotearon polvo dorado al contacto y un golpe electricidad se descargó por todo su cuerpo. Silvermist se separó de ella lentamente. El momento fue corto, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la rubia de cerrar los ojos, pero fue, hasta ese momento, el más dulce que había tenido en su vida.

_Tinker Bell…_

La peli negra, lidiando con sus propias reacciones, abrió los ojos y al ver la cara de Tinker Bell no pudo evitar ruborizarse más y soltar una risita juguetona. La rubia, al escuchar la risa de la chica, despertó de su corto trance y sintió que en cualquier instante la cara le estallaría por tener un color rojo carmesí.

- S-Si…¡Silvermist!-

- Perdona - Aún riendo- Es que no dejabas de hablar y de hablar-

_Y nos estabas poniendo en peligro_

- A-ah…- Se volvía a sentir algo desconcertada, o sea, ¿sólo había sido para callarla?, sin entenderlo, alguna parte de su ser esperaba que fuera por otra cosa…

- De cualquier manera, todo, fue culpa del muérdago y de nadie más- Dijo señalando al acusado –Me imagino que en todas las estaciones de invierno hace lo mismo-

- ¿¡Sí!? – Exclamó alegre, antes de pensarlo (otra vez). La peli negra volvió a mirarla incrédula. La artesana se dio cuenta del mismo error – ¡Eh!, eh, bueno, p-pregunto porque no sé si el muérdago se ponía una vez, o dos, o más-

Silvermist le sonrió con dulzura – Se pone un muérdago cada invierno, y se hace lo mismo-

- Oh….-

- Si…- Suspiró. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y sin saber que más hacer, Silvermist optó por dejar tranquila la noche - Bueno Tink, yo creo que…que mejor me voy con las demás-

La rubia solo atinó a responderle con la cabeza. Silvermist tomó vuelo y antes de desaparecer totalmente de la vista de la rubia, se giró y agitó la mano.

Tinker Bell le respondió con la misma seña, aunque un poco más lenta.

Cuando le perdió la vista, la rubia se posó los dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el calor que sintió cuando los labios suaves de Silvermist tocaron los suyos.

En eso, fijó la mirada hacia arriba, donde estaba la plantita traicionera, y en el fondo sintió que ahora ese pedazo de hojas era su nueva adoración de por vida.

La colgaría cada invierno en un lugar clave, donde posiblemente llevaría a Silvermist y entonce-

¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!?, ¿¡A qué vino eso!? era algo demasiado precipitado y-

¡Esperen!, ¡Olvídense de lo demás!

¿Entonces tendría que esperar cada invierno para qué sucediera algo como esto?

¡Cómo puede ser posible!

Aún faltaban como dos meses para que terminara el invierno.

¡Apenas empezaba este y ya quería el siguiente!

Y fue entonces, cuando una realización fugaz pasó por su mente, a lo que le llevó a una pregunta que no sabría contestar.

_¿¡Puedo usar el muérdago por todas las demás noches!?... _

_¡Y juro que esta vez sí alcanzo a cerrar los ojos!_

_Silvermist…._

* * *

Ufff…

Aquí yo de nuevo con mis historias locas xD, de verdad que soy una loca desquiciada

Bueno la escribí justo antes de felicitar a todos por la navidad xD, pero como estuvo muy buena la pachanga no la pude subir desde hace rato.

En fin, ¡felices fiestas!

See ya!

_**-Sk**_


End file.
